Nokama
Nokama was the Toa of Water on Metru Nui and later the Turaga of Ga-Koro and later Ga-Metru. History Matoran Before being given a Toa Stone and a map to the Great Temple by Toa Lhikan, Nokama was teaching about the translation of ancient texts. As she came to the Great Temple, the other five future Toa Metru were there as well. They had also been given Toa Stones and maps. There they placed their Toa Stones into the Toa Suva upon becoming Toa Metru. Toa Metru Nokama was the Toa Metru of Water and guardian of Ga-Metru. After becoming a Toa, Vakama had a vision that none of the Toa believed, except for Nokama. She was the only Toa that thought that these visions were a message from the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Nokama took her responsibilities as a Toa very seriously, and believed they had a duty to the Great Spirit to meet any challenge. She did sometimes miss her old Matoran friends, though, who did not seem to know how to act toward her. Vakama had also seen the names of six Matoran who knew the location of Metru Nui. Nokama went to find one of these Matoran, Vhisola, who was one of her students when she was a Matoran. After some searching, she found Vhisola, and convinced her to help them to find the Great Disks. Then, teamed up with Matau, set off to find their Disks. Nokama found her disk in what she thought was a cave, but when she was leaving, discovered that it was in fact a giant fish. The fish then tried to eat her, but she was able to escape. After finding the Great Disks, they used them to defeat a great threat to the city, the Morbuzakh vine. Before they could travel to the Coliseum to be hailed as Toa, they first had to travel to Onu-Metru to seal a crack in the seawall protecting the Archives. However, they soon found themselves attacked by the shapeshifting Rahi, Krahka. Krahka could mimic not only their appearance, but their elemental powers as well. She captured all of the Toa except for Nokama. Krahka then left her with three Rahkshi, who she almost defeated before slipping away. Nokama was able to find the other Toa Metru, and they all confronted Krahka. Krahka attempted to defeat the Toa, but failed and fled. After the confrontation with Krahka, the Toa headed to the Coliseum, but they were accused by "Turaga Dume" (really Makuta in disguise) for the disappearance of Toa Lhikan. Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua were captured, but Matau, Nokama, and Vakama were able to escape. They fled to Ga-Metru, where they were attacked by Vahki Bordakh. Nokama was hit by a stun blast from a Bordakh's Staff of Loyalty. She then attacked Vakama, pushing him off a building. Fortunately, Vakama discoved his Disk Launcher could be used as a jetpack and was able to fly to safety. Nokama, still being affected by the Bordakh's staff, tried to attack Matau, but wound up getting knocked over the edge of the building. Fortunately, she was saved by Vakama on his jetpack, and the fall caused the Staff's effect to wear off. The Toa escaped to Ta-Metru inside an airship. After a battle with Vahki Nuurakh and the Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, the three Toa had to fight the Tahtorak, a huge Rahi that had been awoken during the fight with Krahka. They defeated it by using weakening disks to make the ground beneath it to weak, and the Tahtorak crashed down beneath Metru Nui. Shortly after, they wound up in Po-Metru, where Nokama discovered her Kanohi mask power of translation when she was able to understand a heard of Kikanalo. Nokama then enlisted the aid of the Kikanalo in locating where they believed Toa Lhikan was being held. The trio of Toa soon discovered a tunnel in a canyon which lead them to the now-escaped other Toa Metru and another person: Lhikan! Lhikan was no longer a Toa, however; he had become a Turaga after sacrificing his Toa power to create the Toa Metru. The Toa escaped after discovering that Makuta had been and still was posing as Turaga Dume. The Toa and Lhikan hurried to the Coliseum, but were too late, as all the Matoran were cast into a comatose state by the Makuta. After a long battle on the Great Barrier, the Toa imprisoned Makuta in a Protodermis prison. They left on their Vahki transport to find a new home for the Matoran. Eventually they found one: The island of Mata Nui. Toa Hordika Upon returning to Metru Nui, The Toa Metru found themselves captured by the Visorak hordes. After being ambushed, the Toa were strung up in cocoons and mutated into half Toa, half Rahi monsters known as Toa Hordika! After their mutation, the cords suspending their cocoons were snapped. The cocoons fell to what would have been the Toa's death, but were caught at the last minute by the Rahaga. The Rahaga explained to them that if the Hordika Venom was not neutralized, they would remain Toa Hordika forever. The Rahaga also tell them about Keetongu, a mythical Rahi that could turn them back into Toa Metru again. However, the Toa Hordika decided to rescue the Matoran instead of searching for Keetongu. Nokama, who was once the most peaceful of the Toa, now found it hard to control Rahi side. She became the leader of the Toa Hordika after Vakama betrayed them and joined Roodaka and Sidorak, the leaders of the Visorak. After Vakama's betrayal, the Hordika gave in and decided to find Keetongu, believing that he was the only hope for Vakama. After a very long and hard search, the five Hordika and the Rahaga located Keetongu, enlisting his help in the fight against the hordes. Nokama led an attack on the Coliseum, which had become the Visorak stronghold. The fight was hard for the Hordika, who had to control their Rahi sides while fighting the Visorak. While Keetongu fought Sidorak and Roodaka, Matau left and managed to convince Vakama that they needed to work in unity with each other to succeed. After Keetongu killed Sidorak. Roodaka tricked the Hordika into firing their elemental Rhotuka spinners at her. She carried a piece of Protodermis carved from the seal, trapping Makuta. When the elemental spinners hit her, this undid the seal on Makuta's prison. Shortly afterward, Keetongu turned them back into Toa Metru, and they brought the rest of the Matoran to Mata Nui. Turaga Upon becoming a Turaga, Nokama and the other Toa Metru used their powers to awaken the Matoran, who once inhabited Metru Nui. This procedure cause them to become Turaga. As a Turaga, Nokama was always telling people what the Turaga say they should keep secret, such as telling Jaller where the Toa Nuva went. On Mata Nui, she had the responsibility of supervising Ga-Koro. She promised not to share any information about their life on Metru Nui. She, out of all the Turaga, was the most uncomfortable of this decision. left|thumb|Another movie view of Nokama. During the Great War, Nokama did all she could to help her Matoran out. About at the time when the Toa Mata did arrive, Nokama and her villagers were trapped into a Matoran hut by a Tarakava. The hut sank beneath the waves and they were saved by Takua and Gali, who defeated the Tarakava. Later Nokama sent Macku with Takua into the Chronicler's Company. She also helped her village against the Rahi. During the Bohrok War, Nokama welcomed Jaller, Takua and Nuparu's Boxor Company to Ga-Koro. Soon after that, Po-Koro came to Ga-Koro, looking for a place to live because of the Bohrok. Nokama took them to the village. She also got into a dangerous situation in the next morning, for Pahrak attacked Ga-Koro. When the Ga-Suva began to glow, Nokama realized that the Toa had won the Bahrag underground. The Pahrak fell, and Nokama ordered their Krana being thrown into special wells made for them. When Gali Nuva searched for Kanohi Nuva, Nokama could not stand keeping Metru Nui a secret. She instructed her to swim in a special cave. There, Gali saw the carving made by Nokama long ago, about the six Toa Metru. Gali didn't understand this, but Nokama didn't tell. Nokama's Kolhii Team got to the Kolhii Championship. Nokama followed the game and was amost hit by a Kolhii Ball that Takua threw. Later, she, as did the other Turaga, notice that Takua and Jaller had found the Mask of Light. Nokama translated the text behind it and sent Takua and Jaller to look for the Seventh Toa. Nokama was later evacuated from Ta-Koro because of the Rahkshi attack. She presumably went to Ga-Koro. Nokama was also at the Kini-Nui when Takanuva left in Mangaia. She descended there herself with the other Turaga, Toa Nuva and Matoran, where she witnessed the battle of Takanuva and Makuta, their transformation into Takutanuva and it's defeat. Takanuva was healed with his mask and Nokama discovered Metru Nui again with the others. She told tales about Metru Nui to the Toa Nuva with the other Turaga and later moved there. After arriving, she found out that Mata Nui was in danger. She then told Jaller what was going on, which made him get a team of Matoran to find the Toa Nuva who were on Voya Nui. Powers and Abilities Nokama as a Toa of Water had the ability to create or absorb water and manipulating it in almost any shape or form using elemental energy. After she became a Turaga she, like all Turaga, still had a tiny amount of that energy. As a Toa she carried two Hydro Blades, which could pull her through the Protodermis canals at high speed. They were also strong enough to shatter solid rock, and could channel her power to control water. As a Toa Hordika she carried twin Fin Barbs, which could dig through most substances and charge up her Water Rhotuka spinner. As a Turaga she now carries a trident made of bones of a Makuta Fish and wears the Kanohi Rau, the Noble Mask of Translation, a weaker version of the Great Rau she carried as a Toa. The Great Rau allowed her to read ancient Matoran dialects and understand spoken languages, including those spoken by Rahi beasts. Personality Nokama is extremely wise and very resourceful, having once managed to defeat three Rahkshi single-handedly. She is very good at seeing the big picture, making connections between seemingly unrelated events and always manages to cool down the tempers of the other Turaga. She always listens to every side of an argument before giving a ruling, and is extremely logical, as she knows the dangers of unchecked emotion. Keeping secrets does not sit well with Nokama; she has been known to defy the other Turaga and tell things the others agreed to keep secret. Along with Onewa, she is the best tactician among their team. Set Information Nokama *Nokama was released in 2001 as a Turaga. *The set number is 8543. *The set contains 27 pieces. Toa Nokama *She was released in 2004 as a Toa Metru. *Her set number was 8602. *The set contains 46 pieces. Toa Hordika Nokama *She was released in 2005 as a Toa Hordika. *The set number is 8737. *The set contains 48 pieces, like all Toa Hordika. Trivia Turaga Nokama is now leading the matoran in their new life in Metru Nui. Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Water Category:Rau Wearers Category:Toa of Water Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2005